when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alise Loud
"What in the name of a guy is that?! Alise Loud!? Oh no! This girl is terrifying me! Oh, gosh! I think she would spit on me, the Preschool Girls, the whole of the Grand Alliance, and most importantly of all, my village, into a terrible destruction! This is going to be a goddamned fight to the death! Damn Alise." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Return of the Thrilla in Manila Alise Loud is a super guard of the Global Liberation Union and is the half-darkness, half Waffen-SS guard, half-Nazi version of Lana Loud with her being named after the combined of surname Loud of Lana Loud and the German name Alise. She is a younger sister of Högl Loud and one of his own siblings, but she can be the super guard of Blood Doom (but she can be also a superweapon that could be serving for the ISIS). After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the Global Liberation Union and the ISIS summoned another Loud sibling to make herself into one of Axis Loud siblings (because Högl Loud will have brothers and sisters so that he won't kill them), as ordered by Nicki Ray. When she was summoned by them, she can hate and destroy North Korea and the Grimm. Her hatred to North Korea and Team Magic School Bus had made her trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a super guard of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or a super guard of the Global Liberation Union), then a Lana Loud clone uses her new name. Her new name is Alise Loud because she wore her clothes, an M40 hat of a Waffen-SS officer, later also wearing a Waffen-SS guard uniform and a helmet of a Nazi soldier, has very good at fighting against North Korea with her will to easily take down Team Magic School Bus by the Pencil of Special Doom (invented by Wessel Loud), and her want to destroy North Korea and kill Team Magic School Bus for herself before she will be defeated by convinces of the Republic of Korea Army, the real Lana Loud and Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY. Now a Lana Loud clone became known as Alise Loud. She looks like Lana Loud, but with purple hair, wearing her own clothes, a Waffen-SS guard uniform, use the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate, an M40 hat worn by the members of the Waffen-SS, and in case of high-risk missions, she would wear a combat suit with a Magic School Bus Jumpsuitu underneath, and use her superweapons, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used hair dye to change her blonde hair into purple hair. Alise Loud can hate North Korea and Team Magic School Bus but she likes Lana, Alana, the Koreans, South Korea, Team CFVY, Su Ji-Hoon and Velvet, but she can find and destroy North Korea and Team Magic School Bus if she found, spare Lana, Alana, the Koreans, South Korea, Team CFVY, Su Ji-Hoon and Velvet, including the teams of Beacon Academy and many others, just under Global Liberation Union's command before Lana, Velvet and the Republic of Korea Army would convince her, but she will soon be convinced when they said to Alise Loud that Lana advised her not to kill Team Magic School Bus and she should become Velvet's partner, just as they hope Alise Loud would change her new life so that she won't kill all the members of Team Magic School Bus. She will loving Lana, Alana, the Koreans, South Korea, Team CFVY and Velvet in the heroes' way for the Axis Loud siblings. She can use her weapons: an StG-44 of Armageddon, an Mauser C96 of Doom, a special combat knife, a Glock 18, a few of highly-explosive Stielhandgranate, an M202 Flash of Deadly Doom and an MP 40 of Black Doom. In battle, she and Velvet can be powerful girls and can use new weapons, but she will support Velvet, Lana and Team Magic School Bus, and protect Team CFVY. Now she will fight for Velvet, Lana, Högl Loud, Peter Högl, Moon Jae-in, South Korea, the Republic of Korea Army, Team CFVY, Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team Magic School Bus, the rest of the Future Alliance, the Axis Loud siblings and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters